james_bond_007fandomcom-20200215-history
M
'M '''is the head of the British Secret Service MI6 and the boss of James Bond. Film Appearances Eon Productions Sir Miles Messervy (Bernard Lee) Sir Miles Messervy was the first M to appear in film, played by Bernard Lee. Lee portrayed the character in every film from ''Dr. No in 1952 until Moonraker in 1979. When filming began for For Your Eyes Only, Lee died of stomach cancer before he could shoot his scenes. No new actor was cast as M out of respect, and the character was said to be "on leave." To date,For Your Eyes Only is the only film not to feature M. Admiral Robert Hargreaves (Robert Brown) Admiral Robert Hargreaves first appeared in 1977's The Spy Who Loved Me, played by Robert Brown. When the time came to cast a new M for Octopussy, producers selected Brown. It is believed by fans that Brown's Admiral Hargreaves character was promoted to the position of M after Lee's version either died or retired. Dame Barbara Mawdsley (Judi Dench) Dame Barbara Mawdsley was the first female M. Played by Oscar-winning actress Judi Dench, a Dame herself, Mawdsley became M shortly before the events of GoldenEye. Mawdsley is remembered as being more involved in the field then previous Ms, and even lets her personal feelings get to her during The World Is Not Enough. Olivia Mansfield (Judi Dench) When the series was rebooted with Casino Royale, Dench was the only actor to return from the previous cycle, this time as a new version of M called Olivia Mansfield. This M has been long-established and is again seen to be in more danger than before; culminating in the events of Skyfall, in which vengeful former MI6 agent Raoul Silva intiates a vendetta to bring her down. He indirectly succeeds; although he is killed by Bond, Mansfield is fatally wounded during a shootout with his henchmen, and she dies in Bond's arms. Mansfield is the first M to be killed in the line of duty. Chairman Gareth Mallory (Ralph Fiennes) Introduced as a bureaucrat and possible antagonist, Chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee Gareth Mallory slowly revealed himself to be an honourable, trustworthy ally during Skyfall. When Mansfield was killed at Skyfall Lodge, he succeeded her as the new M. Non-Eon Productions McTarry (John Huston) Director John Huston took on the role of M, known as McTarry, in the 1967 spoof Casino Royale. McTarry tried to bring Sir James Bond out of retirement by blowing up his house, but the plan backfired and M was killed instead. Sir James Bond (David Niven) Following McTarry's death Bond himself became the new M. He, along with the rest of the main cast, was killed when Casino Royale blew up at the end of the film. M (Edward Fox) An unnamed M appears in Never Say Never Again, played by British actor Edward Fox. This M is portrayed as more of a snobbish bureaucrat who openly dislikes Bond. When two cruise missiles are stolen by SPECTRE, M reluctantly reactivates the 00-Section. At the end of the film, M sends Nigel Small-Fawcett to beg Bond to return to MI6, to which Bond replies "never again." Category:Characters Category:Novel characters Category:Film characters Category:Allies Category:MI6